Amy Velvela
Amy Velvela '''is the 16 year old daughter of the wolf-demons, she is a dark and very mysterious ghoul. She tends to get so selfish at some times. This OC belongs to Clawdeen Ghoul. Portrayer Erin Fitzgerald would be a great pick as Amy has a German accent, Erin has done voices for Spectra Vondergeist and Abbey Bominable. Since Monster High is getting a live-action movie, I think Lucy Hale would be great for Amy. She has starred in the TV series Pretty Little Liars Characteristics Personality Amy is a very misunderstood person, she can be the kindest person in the world or the angriest, which makes others confused, she has 3 siblings who she hates but she loves her brother, she chooses to stay away from them. She is a very sporty person and always competes in the family races, her friends are helping her feel accepted and fit in. She tends to judge people a lot even though she hates when people judge her. Appearance Amy is a medium sized, thin girl and she has maroon hair with dark red highlights. She has a dark tan skin colour, her hair is up to her back bone and she has red demon-like eyes. She has a grey peice and a white peice on her face which match her wolf ear colour. She hates make-up as she thinks it makes people ugly. Relationships Family Amy and her Dad, Artemis Velvela are very caring to each other, however her Mom, Lilly Velvela, hates her and is very annoyed with her, as her Mom is a wolf, she expects her to be all glamour, her two sisters, Nina and Dina Velvela, who are twins, they love glamour and want to be a fashion designer or a make-up artist. Her brother, Dan Velvela, on the other hand, is like the boy version of her, he is sporty and is one year older then her, he always protects her, and he is VERY protective. Friends She has very many friends in Monster High then Ever After High. She considers Kestral Malefica, Dana Baudet, Akila Sphinx, Roxie Ombre and Morgan Selkie as her best friends formerly chatting online and hanging out around the back of the school. Kestral and Amy, they kind of saw each other before being friends but thought that 'she is annoying' but after they talked they were very good friends, they also discuss the school updates and consider making the place more 'suitable' for everyone, Morgan and Amy are kind of best friends after meeting in school after chatting with her ALL night long (wink wink Mads) and they hit it off straight away, Roxie and Amy are best friends after a big massive fight between them, they settled their differences and decided they are so alike, Dana and Amy are great friends, Dana showed Amy around on her first day, casually agreeing with every part she said about hating the school, Akila and Amy met after bumping into the halls and seeing Dana help her around, they got to know each other and hit it off. Pet Amy always is very hungry so trusting her with any type of pet is not great, she does try to be friendly around animals but sometimes she just gets so angry. She would however like a fox named Crimson, she used to think in her head and draw how Crimson would look like and how pretty she would be. Romance''' Amy is is super romantic Amy is a terrible flirt, she used to act all nice around the boys when she was younger but since not paying attention to her, she decided to not even try anymore, she has a crush on ome boys from Monster High like Gillington Webber and Manny Taur but it is one-sided since having girlfriends already, she likes to say to herself that she isn't ready for love, all she cares about is her friends and family. Outfits Basic: Amy has her long maroon hair down, she wears a maroon type of colour lipstick, she has a red ripped up dress, representing blood and her pain in one. She has long black boots on. Her outfit means a part of her life, her hair down means she is living free, her dress is pain and her boots are her friends and family. The Dreamio Teamio: 6 Pack: TBA Trivia *How Amy met her friends and became friends with them is actually the story of how her owner became friends with all her friends OC's owners. Category:The Dreamio Teamio Characters